


Duty

by ZippyZapmeister



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Outdoor Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 12:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6116156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyZapmeister/pseuds/ZippyZapmeister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and foremost, Frederick was a knight, and he would serve whichever member of the royal family required him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty

**Author's Note:**

> damn i've gotten like 9390829279874 Lucina requests. which makes me happy bc I LOVE HER I LOVE HER! BLUE-HAIRED BBY PRINCESS AHHHHH-
> 
> -Bonnie

Frederick definitely saw Chrom as his Exalt, first and foremost. Chrom was to be cared for at all times, no matter what (as were all the Exalts). That being said, things got a little awkward when Lucina appeared. Frederick wasn't sure what to do or think when both Exalts commanded him at once. Lucina, of course, had felt like she would impose if she were to ask Frederick for a mere favor, but he insisted upon it. How righteous it would be, to serve _two_ Exalts!

Only a while later did he feel conflicted, when Chrom asked him to join the hunt for dinner and Lucina asked him to help make lunch. Both of the blue-haired royals said that it was okay, "you can join Father" or "you can help Lucina", but Frederick was at a loss. Lucina had asked first, but Chrom was the Exalt of the _current_ era, but Lucina's era was _actually_ more current because she was from the _future_.

At Chrom's strong insistence, Frederick ended up going to the mess tent to help Lucina make lunch. Frederick arrived to find nobody there, which was a bit disappointing to him. Chrom was like a son to him, or perhaps a little brother, and Frederick wanted Lucina to be raised as a proper woman (although she was nearer to womanhood than her own aunt), and punctuality was included in womanhood.

He whirled on his heel and stood dutifully outside of the tent, waiting for Lucina in the hopes that she would just show up late instead of not showing up at all. However, once a half hour passed, Frederick became worried rather than disappointed. It was unlike Lucina to be as late as she was. After an hour, he began his short march to her tent.

Once he arrived, he began to knock on the flaps. However, his fist froze mid-air when he heard a soft, wordless moan. All he heard was the sound, smooth and as flawless as Lucina herself was. The knight's eyes widened, then turned to furious slits when he realized what this meant: Lucina had abandoned him in exchange for the company of a male!

Frederick scowled and crept away from her tent flaps, but not permanently; he walked up to Gaius, Stahl and Cherche, the perfect group for Frederick at the moment. The knight planned on thoroughly investigating the situation with Lucina, but someone had to make lunch. "Good day, Gaius. Cherche. Stahl."

"Hey, it's...uh...Stick-in-the-mud," Gaius smirked.

Frederick resisted an eyeroll. Gaius had been struggling to find a nickname for him for a while. "I'm not well-versed in the language of nicknames, but I have been called 'Frederick The Wary' quite frequently...if you needed some assistance." Usually, Frederick neglected to participate in these meaningless acts of camaraderie (no matter how important unity was), but Gaius could use all the nicknames he wanted if it meant he would make lunch.

Stahl chuckled lowly, but his face soon shifted to an expression of concern. "Wait, Frederick, hold on just a second. Were you not scheduled to be on lunch duty today? Wait. No lunch?!"

"I was on lunch duty," Frederick confirmed. "But...something came up and I must temporarily abandon my duty. Forgive me for springing this on you suddenly, but might you three take over lunch duty? You all have delicious cooking skills, I must say."

Cherche snorted. "Trite flattery does the trick, Frederick. If the boys are, I'm alright with taking over."

Gaius and Stahl nodded and dashed off in the direction of the tent, with Cherche following behind. Frederick sighed in relief as he moved back towards Lucina tent, leaning up to the flaps once more. Another moan traveled through the cloth, this time louder and more forceful.

Frederick listened closely, hoping to discern which boy was in her tent before barging in and giving her the what-for. _Of course, she must eventually take a husband...but her father knows nothing of it. She could be having sexual intercourse with a street thug!_

That thought made Frederick very angry, and in his heart of hearts, he knew that it might not have been just about protecting the Royal Family. All-in-all, Lucina _was_ a beautiful girl (no, a _woman_ ), righteous and courageous...and oh-so gorgeous, Frederick had to observe. She didn't deserve just _any_ man, no, that wouldn't do! _She deserves someone like me._

The knight's heart skipped a beat as he internally scolded himself. _How_ noble _of you, Frederick! You really think you're good enough for the princess?! Calm yourself!_ Frederick ruffled his hair and tuned into the sounds coming from her tent. He could hear no male voices, only Lucina's (heavenly) moans and whimpers. He took a deep breath and shouted, "Princess Lucina!"

A light thud and a muffled curse told Frederick that she was up and moving, and had probably tripped over something. "F-Frederick, I'm so sorry! I lost track of time! Just...give me a second, please?"

More thuds landed on the floor before Lucina stumbled to the tent flaps and pulled them open, grinning. The Falchion wasn't on her hip, her collar was askew, and she was hastily pulling one of her gloves on. Frederick wasn't used to seeing her so unpresentable, but the wild, untamed look of her hair and the ruggedness of her...it stirred something up inside of him, something that he wanted to shove deep down and forget about. "...ahem. May I come in? For inspection."

"I-inspection?"

"It's for your own safety, milady," Frederick said evenly. "Perhaps there is an intruder in your tent right now, and he is holding you against your will, at knifepoint. He could have informed you that if you were to attempt to alert me, he would kill you on the spot. That could very well be happening right now, and it is my duty as a knight to make sure that it is not."

Lucina squeaked, "Please, Frederick, stop! Th-that's gruesome! Here, just let me...put something away. Stay right there, for just a second!" Lucina ducked back in, and, indeed, she only took a couple of seconds. Frederick heard a rattling and a click, but he ignored it as she waved him in.

Her tent was not grand, nor was anybody else's. Frederick looked around, looked at her empty cot with tousled blankets, looked at her small dresser with some clothes piled on it, looked at her nightstand. Then, he inhaled deeply, and he _smelled it_. It had been a while for him, sure, but he knew the smell of a woman's arousal anywhere. Of course there was a male in here! "Where is he?" Frederick growled lowly.

"Where is who?"

"The man! The man you were having relations with!" Frederick shouted. Chrom would be _pissed_ if he found out! Frederick began throwing sheets, blankets, sweaters. There really was no space to hide a man, but he looked anyway.

"F-Frederick, I didn't have a man in here," Lucina shrieked. "Stop tearing things apart, I was...I was _pleasuring myself_ , okay?! I just needed a break! Frederick!"

Frederick put down a heap of dresses, red in the face. "You...oh, dear gods."

Lucina covered her face with her hands, plopping to her cot. "Yes," she said, muffled because of her skin. "I was t-touching myself. Frederick, I beg of you. Please never talk about it again, to anyone!"

"I promise, I will not, I just..." Frederick sighed deeply, trying to contain his excitement, trying to erase the thoughts and images of his liege frantically rubbing herself in order to reach her peak. He felt himself quickly becoming heated up, and his pants became tighter. "Lunch should be done soon. Be at the mess tent shortly; you need your meal."

Frederick stood and left as quickly as he came, embarrassed and flustered and horny all at once.

* * *

Throughout lunch and throughout dinner, Lucina stared Frederick down, looking away from him as soon as he caught her. But he could feel her eyes, could feel her stare. He walked around with blue balls all day, thinking about her in ways he had never thought about her before.

Actually, that was a lie. He had _always_ thought of her. Lucina's name was always on the tip of his tongue as he brought himself to completion on those lonely nights, but he could never bring himself to really _think_ about it. Since he had heard her...taking care of herself, his mind was going wild with ideas, fantasies. Positions he could try with her, all of the places he would kiss and lick and suck. Most of all, he wanted to _serve_ her. Frederick didn't want her to have to rely on herself, rely on those short fifteen minutes, to be satisfied. He wanted to take care of her personally. Frederick wanted to service her and he would enjoy it.

But, he couldn't. His duty as a knight came first, and all of his fantasies were _definitely_ against his duties. After dinner was finished and the sun set, Frederick stood outside of his tent, looking at the stars. He had completed every duty imaginable, clearing pathways of pebbles for the army and counting weapons and polishing them...countless tasks. But he had finished them all, it felt. That usually wasn't a feeling that he got.

Frederick tried to count the stars, simultaneously counting how many seconds he had been drooling over Lucina. He shook his head, his slightly unruly mop of chocolate brown hair sweeping out of his eyes. He had to get a haircut. Sighing deeply, he relieved himself of a considerable amount of armor, but still carried his sword. He marched off into the thick brush of the camp, cutting through rather quickly. He explored every area they entered before the rest of the Shepherds got a chance to, so he knew there was a clearing through the branches and leaves.

Once he cut all the way through, he sighed deeply in relief. The clearing wasn't too big, just a small circular area with what looked to be a dried up little pond. He plopped down on the sand next to the dried-up dent in the earth and put his head in his hands, sighing deeply once more. This time it was not in relief, but in anguish. He wanted to touch himself so bad, but he knew he couldn't, for the fear of thinking of Lucina and worsening his problem.

"Hard day?"

Frederick's head popped up, and, lo and behold, the princess of Ylisse sat right across the "pond" from him. He hadn't even noticed her when he came in! "M-milady, forgive me. I've intruded."

She was dressed in her usual garb, save for the Falchion. He frowned when he noticed that she had no form of protection with her, and even flinched. Lucina shrugged. "It's okay, Frederick, it is. Come here, will you? It would make me really happy."

The knight wasted no time dashing over to sit next to her, their shoulders touching. For a second, he worried that he overstepped a boundary, but she smiled, her legs splayed out in a v-shape. He sat the same way, with the tip of her right foot and the tip of his left crossing. Lucina smiled tightly, and Frederick cleared his throat. "M-milady, I feel like it's only just that we...make... _some_ mention of the events that occurred earlier today."

"Yes, I agree," Lucina said. "It's a bit odd, yes, but we have to. I...just wanted to say, I'm sorry. I let my baser instincts take control of me, and I did something irrational. I promise you, this will be kept in check from now on!"

Frederick smiled softly, feeling himself relax. He still had a raging boner, but he felt a little less tense emotionally. "Wonderful! If there's anything I can do to help, let me know." The knight didn't even stop to think how lewd that sounded.

"I...well, there is a slight bump in the road, here, for me. You see, you _did_ interrupt a special moment of mine, and certain things are associated with that," Lucina began. "And when you walked in, I have to admit, my mind began to wander. And there's quite a bit of damage, despite it being girlish daydreaming. Frederick, I...I'm feeling...I'm feeling what they must call 'lust'. I'm feeling it for you, now, Frederick, and I don't know what to do! I want you, so badly, but I just-I'm just not sure."

Lucina looked only a touch panicked, but Frederick immediately set about calming her down. He didn't know quite what to do, so he just rubbed her thigh in the hopes that it would soothe her. Her gasp was audible, but light, as his hand stroked her. It was more sensual than comforting, but he could quickly make out what direction this was going in, and he was almost past common sense. Almost. "Milady-"

"Lucina...call me Lucina."

"Lucina," he said huskily. "Do you understand how knighthood is formed? This could impact a lot of things. I am a knight before anything, Lucina, and you must know that I have to take _orders_."

The princess immediately picked up what he was laying down, and, looking up at him and biting her lip for a split second (which made his cock twitch), she said, "Frederick...your lady commands you to please her."

"How might I do that?"

"Make love to me."

Frederick growled and gently pushed her to the ground, making sure that her head didn't hit the sand too hard. He began to kiss her neck, and gods, did she smell good, even in the midst of a war. Perhaps some beauty product she had splurged on at the market? Maybe it was her natural scent? He didn't know, but he _loved_ it. Frederick inhaled her scent as he bit into her neck and sucked on her flushed skin.

He pulled away and finally kissed her lips, grabbing her chin slightly forcefully. Lucina moaned peppily into his mouth, eager and unfrightened by his brutality. He crawled down her body, and, although he would've liked to spend more time on her chest and midriff, he had to get to her source. The whiff of her arousal earlier had driven Frederick mad, and he needed to taste his meal.

Bunched around Lucina's ankles were her leggings and underwear. Lucina spread her legs as much as she could with her leggings and panties constricting her so Frederick could access her. He breathed in her scent one final time before going all out, his tongue sloppily circling and teasing her clit. It wasn't as calculated as he tended to be while giving oral, but it worked spectacularly for the horny princess, as she thrashed and wailed. The stalwart knight wrapped his effort-swollen lips around Lucina's clit and sucked gently, which granted him a whisper of his name. He sucked harder, and he got a wordless scream, a random noise that made Frederick's blood rush along twice as fast.

Lucina's desperate hands sneaked under her shirt and bra, then grabbed at her small but perky tits. She pinched her cute brown nipples and squealed ecstatically, her hips rocking into Frederick's face involuntarily. "Frederick, put your tongue inside," she commanded.

Frederick could hear a slight uneasiness in her voice, but she had no reason to worry; he didn't mind being bossed around by her. In fact, he didn't see it as being bossed around, but instead as another task that he had given her to accomplish, a task that he would succeed at for her sake. His mouth trailed down to her leaking hole, and he swirled his tongue around the edges of her opening. Finally, he thrust his tongue inside of her, the strong muscle wriggling inside of her walls.

Lucina was quite literally screaming at that point, one of her hands abandoning her tits and instead clutching Frederick's hair, holding him close (not as if he wanted to leave anyway). He feasted on her quite greedily, both of his hands clutching her thighs to hold her steady and close as his tongue was graces with royal secretions. This was as much of a treat for him as it was for her, if not more. It had been so long since he had tasted a woman, so long since he had tasted a woman that he wanted _that much_.

The insatiable want was so unfamiliar to him, but he liked it. He liked that he wanted to devour her, and he _loved_ that she was so willing to let him do just that, all while under her command. Her next order came in a high, shaky, cracking voice: "U-use your mouth on my clit instead, and put two fingers inside of me," Lucina gasped breathlessly, her voice sounding almost distorted to the knight.

Frederick nodded, almost imperceptibly, then returned his mouth to her soaking little bundle of nerves, flicking his tongue over it repeatedly like a snake. Lucina was very fond of that; she twitched and spasmed violently, her whole body wracking with a wave of pleasure. His boner pulsed against his thigh, but he ignored it, intent on bringing his princess to an orgasm.

With his mouth paying so much attention to her rosy-pink clit, he had almost forgotten about her other request, but remembered in the nick of time; two fingers shoved their way into her fairly-tight pussy, scissoring and thrusting and curving to seek out her sweet spots. Once he found her g-spot, he brushed against it temporarily, trying not to bring her to her climax too soon. However, his talented tongue and fingers were no match for her inexperienced body, and she couldn't keep up.

"Oh my gods, Frederick, oh, _Naga_! Frederick, you're driving me- _ah_! Frederick, Frederick, _Frederick_!" Lucina shouted, both of her hands wound in Frederick's soft mop of hair. She held him between her legs as she trembled beneath his rugged fingertips, two clear streams of quim being released from her in all of her excitement. Frederick hardly expected it, but lapped her juices up anyway.

Lucina gradually settled into his arms, but still twitched occasionally, the aftermath of her orgasm making her feel delightfully dizzy, fatigued, but also on edge all over again, at the same time. Frederick moved her leggings and underwear off of her completely with one hand as the other unzipped the fly of his pants and took his cock out, fully erect, dripping with pre-come, and ready to play with its new toy.

The princess licked her lips idly as Frederick said, "What would you like to do next, milady?"

Cobalt eyes stared at Frederick, deep into the core of his soul, it felt like. Lucina kept her eyes locked with his, then whispered, "Don't look away." Frederick nodded, keeping his eyes on hers the whole time. Her hand reached out and wrapped around his shaft, her thumb stretching to smear pre-come around the tip. "You think about me, too? Is this why you're so hard? You have been all day, Frederick, I could... _see_ it."

The knight paled. "You could see my erection this whole time?"

"Not precisely. But something did seem...off," Lucina commented, her hand moving faster. Frederick groaned under his breath, and Lucina herself released a little whimper. "What do you want to do to me, Frederick?"

"...whatever Milady desires-"

Lucina shook her head. "What do you want to do? Which parts of me do you want to touch?"

Frederick had never anticipated Lucina being this lewd, but it made all of the blood in his body automatically rush to his dick, which seemed to somehow get even _harder_ under Lucina's grasp. Even then, though, he still had a blush. "I want to...have your...v-vagina," he said, turning even redder in embarrassment. "Please, let me fuck you there, Lucina!"

The princess moaned and released his shaft, falling forward onto the dirt and resting on her elbows and knees. "Frederick, yes, yes! You can take me there, _please_ do. Fuck me any way you want."

Frederick grunted and rose to his knees, pressing the head of his erection to her still-dripping hole. He slowly pressed just the head in inch by inch, and she was so terribly, wonderfully tight. Because of her recent orgasm, her passage was squeezing him as if she didn't want to let him go. Lucina purred happily when he said, "I-it feels like you're clenching on purpose..."

"It feels so good like that," Lucina moaned, her hips wiggling a little to entice her lover. Frederick took the bait and eased deeper into her, before he was fully sheathed inside of her, hip-to-hip. Lucina clenched again, and Frederick let out a little choked sound of pleasure. "Mm...you stretch me so much, but it feels even better when it's...tighter."

Lucina's body relaxed and Frederick withdrew to almost the very tip. Before he could ease his way back in, his body took over. His nails dug into the skin of her hips and he roughly slammed back into her, causing her to scream. Frederick thought that she would push him off of her and run to tell her father, but she began to praise every god she knew, including Frederick himself. Harder, she demanded, and Frederick supplied.

The knight withdrew again and slammed back in, causing her to squeal and scream again. Lucina was nodding her head slightly, so slight to the point where Frederick almost didn't notice. Lucina began to clench a little again, but Frederick believed it was rather involuntary, as opposed to her doing it herself for more glorious friction (which, Frederick, by all means, was not opposed to).

Frederick leaned forward and sneaked his hands under her clothing to grab at her breasts, fondling the nipples with no precise technique as he drilled her cruelly. If she had a complaint, Frederick wouldn't have known, because she was being fucked so good that she was literally speechless. Only little mewls and "please"s and "harder"s escaped her, and Frederick took every comment in stride. Each little whisper from her pushed him closer to the edge.

Suddenly, Frederick withdrew from her cunt, leaving her moaning and whining for him. He sat on his butt, legs in a v-shape, just how he sat next to Lucina originally. Lucina caught on fast, and turned around from her doggystyle position, jumping on top of Frederick and impaling herself on his massive erection. " _Ooh_ , this feels nice, Frederick..."

Once he was burrowed inside of her, she shivered and kissed him on his temple. Then, she was bouncing on his cock like a trampoline, pounding her own cunt to her own rhythm. Frederick was her loyal steed, and she would ride him for however long it took for her to reach that blissful stage of orgasm once more. Lucina was ceaseless in her movements, and soon, they became less choppy and more fluid.

Within seconds, she was at full-speed, essentially hopping up and down on Frederick's dick. His hands rested on her hips, but occasionally they traveled to fondle her tits and pinch her nipples. Seeing her body like this, displayed before him, was the utmost honor. She was perfectly melded, curvy in all of the right places with warm, pliant-but-firm-enough flesh that Frederick wanted to lick all over.

Soon, the events of the day began crashing down on him physically. His cock was straining to last a little longer, because he could tell she was getting worked up once more, and there was no way he would come before she did. Frederick busied himself with her nipple, sucking and licking it, and occasionally biting it (which earned him a yelp of pleasure).

Frederick's hand idly moved down to Lucina's clit, and she began to babble as she neared her second climax. "Oh, yes, Frederick, fuck yeah! Gods, I've wanted you for _so long_ , Frederick, fuck me harder!"

 _For so long?_ Frederick growled and clutched Lucina's hips as his thrusts quickened and got rougher. The thought of her fantasizing about him as she touched herself, for many many nights, turned him on immensely. He was nearing his orgasm. As his thrusts got less gentle, she got less reserved, and all kinds of profanities escaped her lips. Finally, a coat of her succulent juices coated his veiny, bulging dick. He stayed hard as he rode her orgasm out while also bringing himself to his.

As soon as Lucina fell limp against his body, panting wildly, Frederick's orgasm crept on him. He quickly pulled out of her and sat back, stroking himself furiously. "I can take it on my face," Lucina panted wildly, and Frederick nodded. She turned and got on fours in front of him as he quickly fisted his glistening shaft. Within seconds, the first rope of come shot from his tip and draped itself across the bridge of her nose. The next shot went onto the forehead, and all of the rapid shots of Frederick's jizz afterwards landed on various parts of her.

As the knight sat back on the ground, drenched in sweat, Lucina gathered the come with her fingers and sucked it off, excited by his taste. Once she had finished eating his spunk, she smiled tiredly and kindly. "Thank you, Frederick. It gets exhausting and ineffective, after doing it by myself for a while. Do you mind if I...ask you to help me with this matter again, sometime?"

"Why, milady, it is your command. I'll be here whenever you need me."

"...how about now?"

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER REQUEST, FINISHED! blargh. g'night losers!
> 
> -Bonnie


End file.
